I'll Never Let go
by Paulina Titanium
Summary: It's everyone's dream to be a passenger aboard the Titanic. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are two of the one's that were lucky enough to have that chance. As their luck changes they'll have to hold on to each other and never let go.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the bulky man across the table from him. Their voices were barely audible grumbles in a language that he didn't understand, but it wasn't hard to figure out that they were arguing.

He eyed the two shiny tickets in the center of the pile of worn out bills, "Hit me again" he said, taking a small drag of his cigarette. One of the men across from him handed him a card, and Kurt slips it into his hand in one fluid motion, his eyes not betraying anything. His friend Mercedes sat to his left, and shifted uncomfortabaly in her seat.

Outside the pub's window, a loud whistle rang out from the giant navy ship docked a few blocks away.

"The moment of truth boys," Kurt grinned and looked around the table, "Someone's life is about to change."

Mercedes gave him a wary look and laid down her cards, as did the two men across from them, but Kurt still held his close to his chest.

"Let's see... Mercedes has got niente. Azimio, you've got squat. Karofsky, uh oh...

two pair... mmm." He sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Sorry, Mercedes..."

Her eyes widened. "What? What have you got! You better not have lost my money!"

Kurt bit his lip and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"Sorry, you're not going to see your mom again for a long time."

A huge grin broke across his face as his hand smacked the table "Because you're going to America! Full house!" Karofsky and Azimio stared in disbelief at the cards and Kurt clapped his hands in triumph.

Mercedes jumped up and grabbed Kurt's laughing face in her hands, a huge smile on her face as well. "Oh- Oh my god! We're going on the _Titanic_!"

Then, a loud crash echoed through the pub, snapping them out of their excited reveree. The other two men were standing up shouting foreign profanities at them at the top of their lungs. Kurt completely ignored them and stooped down to rake up their winnings.

"Sorry boys!" Kurt held up the two gleaming tickets "Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high, you're dry... And we're going to America!"

Karofsky balled up his fists angrily and glared at the two bouncing in front of them. Then without warning, forcfully punched Azimio in the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

Kurt slung his leather satchel over his shoulder and grabbed Mercedes hand. Both teens dashed out of the smoky pub laughing and shouting happily at each other.

"We're going to America! I'm going home! To the land of the free! Home of the brave! On the Titanic!" Kurt declared happily, kissing the two tickets in his hand. He turned to Mercedes, she was smiling from ear to ear, her dress bouncing up and down as the two ran towards the giant ocean liner.

"We're riding in high style now 'Cedes! We're practically godamned royalty!"

They were getting closer, the enormous vessel loomed over them nearly blotting out the sun. Kurt kept a tight hold of his friend's hand as they weaved through the crowd. A few well dress men shouted things at them along the lines of_ "Watch where you're running!" _or _"Rude peasants! Learn your place!"_

The crowd of rich and wealthy passengers thicked the closer the two got to the ship. Skillfully dodging bags of luggage and mobs of women Kurt was able to make out the entrance to the ship.

"They're closing the door! Come on Mercedes!" Kurt tightened his hold on her hand and picked up the pace.

"Wait! Wait we're passengers! Hold it!" he waved the two tickets as they reached the ramp. They slid to a stop in front of the officer, flushed and struggling for air.

The uniformed officer took their tickets and eyed them suspiciously.

"Have you been through inspection?" he asked, visibly annoyed.

"Why of course." Kurt stood up straight and added "Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." he glanced over to Mercedes. "Both of us"

The officer raised and eyebrow, and sighed. "Right... Come aboard." he halfheartedly gestured to the small bridge. Kurt looked at Mercedes and they both started across towards the entrance. They were met by a woman who took both of the tickets to add to the passenger's list.

"Okay. David Karofsky, and... Azimio Adams?" the woman looked up at Mercedes suspiciously.

"My parents thought I was going to be a boy." she supplied quickly. "I was named after my grandfather."

With one last skeptical glance their (fake) names were added to the log and their tickets handed back to them.

Kurt thanked her and grabbed Mercedes' arm. "Come on Azimio!" They both grinned and took off down the sheek white hallway, whooping loudly. "We are the luckiest bitches in the world!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay, well hey! I'm the author of this here fic. It is clearly a Titanic/Glee plot crossover I guess you could call it. Which basically means this will use characters from ****Glee, but also follow the plot line of the AMAZING movie Titanic!**

**Sadly, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Titanic belongs to James Cameron.**

**Rated T for later scenes which, as you all know, get a little steamy... *wink***

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd outside of the car, though he really wasn't paying much attention. It wasn't until someone started to gently shake his shoulder that he actually realized they'd arrived.<p>

"Come along dear." Whispered the woman next to him. He stepped out of the cab and then walked to the other side to open the other door. When he did, a petite young girl slowly eased herself out of the vehicle. Careful not to rumple her dress, she stepped down and took Blaine's hand as he closed the door behind her.

"I don't know Quinn," he said, squinting his eyes in the sun light as he peered up at the ship. "It really doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

Blaine looked over at his fiance, who was also craning her neck to gaze at the colossal vessel.

"Blaine!" Quinn gasped. "You can make comments like that for other things, but not about _Titanic_."

She waggled her finger at him and added, "It's over one hundred feet longer than the _Mauritania_, and far more luxurious."

Blaine shrugged, still not convinced. "Whatever you say, Dear."

He turned around, leaving Quinn to gawk at the ship she adored so. As he reached for the handle of the front passenger door of the car, an elderly woman whipped it open, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Don't mind me darling, I'm just an old woman stuck in the car." she stated over dramatically. Blaine offered an apologetic smile and took her ring adorned hand. "My apologies Madam Fabray."

"Don't apologize dear I was merely joking." When her feet touched the ground she brushed her dress off and adjusted her large peacock feather hat. Blaine closed the door behind her and watched her saunter over to Quinn.

"Mummy, my fiance is much too hard to please." Quinn joked, flashing a small smile at Blaine. Ms. Fabray ignored her comment and looked skyward to take in the ship and it's entirety.

"So this is the ship they all claim to be unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable!" Quinn exclaimed. "God himself could not sink it!"

Putting a finger to her daughter's lips Ms. Fabray responded, "Hush darling, raising your voice is unladylike."

Blaine stood behind the two women, admiring their enthusiasm, though he really didn't see what others saw in the vessel. People claimed the Titanic to be many things, unsinkable mostly. Though Blaine hardly thought a ship could actually be unsinkable, anything that large had to be at _some_ risk for sinking. There was also much chatter in the prior months about how wonderfully luxurious the interior was, and how getting a ticket would most likely be quite difficult. Blaine had no problems acquiring one, of course. With his and Quinn's family's' high standing it wasn't much of a challenge at all.

He was torn from his train of thought when he suddenly realized he was being addressed by one of the officers.

"Pardon, what was that you were saying?" he asked, turning his attention to the short uniformed man beside him.

"I was telling you that you must take all of your baggage to the main terminal around the back way, sir."

Rummaging around in his trouser pocket, Blaine pulled out a few rumpled bills and put them in the officer's hand, not bothering to check how much he'd given. "I put my full trust in you good sir." he said, flashing him a smile and handing him off to their hired assistant to be shown what to take. When that was taken care of he strutted over to where Quinn and her mother were discussing plans for the following evening.

After a few moments they were met with one of their other assistants, who led them to the boarding gate where they left him behind to get them signed into the passengers log. In front of Blaine, Quinn and her mother were smiling and gazing around happily as they took in the interior of the hall. In fact, everyone he saw seemed ecstatic to be aboard the Titanic.

_To everyone else, this is the ship of dreams._ he thought. _But for me this is a slave ship. Destined to take me back to America in chains._

On the outside, Blaine was everything a wealthy, well brought up boy should be. But on the inside, he was screaming.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart was pounding excitedly inside his chest, and his face was threatening to split in two from smiling so much. "Let's go up to the top deck!" he squeeled happily, whipping around the corner and dashing up the stairs.<p>

"Do you know somebody?" asked Mercedes as she ran up the stairs behind him.

"'Course not."

They both reached the top of the stairs and pushed through the crowd to the edge of the railing. Everyone was cheering and waving flags or flapping neckerchiefs around in the air. Lots of men were holding small children on their shoulders, yelling 'Goodbye's and 'I'll miss you's to those waving below on the dock.  
>Kurt and Mercedes leaned over the metal and joined in the cheering, laughing and shouting parting words to no one in particular.<p>

"Goodbye! See ya!" shouted Kurt happily, the grin from before never leaving his face.

" Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all!" Mercedes yelled over the sound of the wind and other cheering passengers. She turned to Kurt and watched him as he laughed and waved. Mercedes had hardly ever seen him happier, and she couldn't help but laugh too as she brought her arm around his shoulders and continued to cheer with him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm fairly sure that we were supposed to turn down that hallway back there." Mercedes said as they rounded yet another corner in the maze-like system of the lower quarters.<p>

"Nonsense 'Cedes! I know where I'm going." Kurt replied, earning a skeptical look from his friend.

The excitement had begun to die down on the top deck, and passengers started filtering into the hallways. So Mercedes had suggested they go and try to find their room. Even though Kurt was enjoying himself he reluctantly agreed, and now they were on their fourth hallway and had still yet to find the elusive room.

Ignoring Mercedes' lack of faith, Kurt continued looking side to side at all of the doors' bronze labels. Though he was careful to avoid bumping into any of the other passengers in his haste.

"G-60, G-60, G- Oh! Here it is." After an exasperated huff from Mercedes, Kurt pushed the metal door open and followed her inside.

The room was very small, and had only two bunk-beds and a small chest to hold all of their belongings. Kurt was also sure he saw a tiny bathroom in the corner as well. Him and Mercedes weren't the only one's occupying the room though, he noticed. Tossing his satchel onto one of the beds he offered his hand to the dark haired girl on the other bed.

"Hey there! Kurt Hummel." he cheerfully introduced himself, shaking her hand firmly, and then turned to the tall boy in the corner and shook his hand as well.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll be sharing accommodations." he looked around the room again, and then hoisted himself onto the top bunk, earning a low groan from the bed.

"Who said that you get top bunk white boy?" Mercedes teased, attacking his ribs with a barrage of tickles and nearly causing him to roll off the bed in a fit of high pitched laughter.

The girl on the other side of the room looked at the tall boy in the corner, whose head nearly brushed the ceiling, then back to the laughing pair across from them. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem! Well, _my _name is Rachel Berry! And this is my husband, Finn." Kurt and Mercedes stopped and looked at her, Kurt giving her a small nod of acknowledgement before looking at the boy she referred to as Finn, who was giving her a perplexed look.

"Husband? Rachel, we aren't even engaged!" Rachel responded by whipping around with a huff and gave him a dirty look.

"We may as well be!" she pouted, and turned back to Kurt and Mercedes. "So you're Kurt?" she said, gesturing to him. "And you are...?"

Mercedes smiled and offered her hand. "Mercedes Jones, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rachel shook her hand enthusiastically before placing her hand bag on her lap.

"Well, if we're going to be sharing a room I must lay down a few strict rules." She sifted through her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Rule number one: You must keep your side of the room _clean_. Rule number two: lights out at precisely nine thirty p.m, I must get my beauty sleep to maintain a proper attitude and complexion. Rule number three: absolutely no a-"

"Hey 'Cedes, let's go check out the front of the ship." Kurt piped up, not bothering to pay attention to the rest of Rachel's rules. He took Mercedes by the hand and skipped out of the room.

After the door had clicked shut Rachel commented, "He's a chipper one." Glancing over at Finn she added, "Although I'm going to have to read him the rest of the rules tonight."

"Where are Karofsky and Azimio?" Finn asked, still staring at the door. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I didn't want to room with those two in the first place. They're rude. Even that Hummel has three times as many manners as Karofsky and Azimio combined."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Well, reviews are LOVE and I hope you'll drop one by me. I'd love to know if there's any way I can improve this story, and plus getting comments on things is always appreciated. <strong>

**Anyway, peace out. And I'll have the next chapter up soon :)**

**With love,**

** PA Titanium **


End file.
